Renewed Determination
by UglyDuckling101
Summary: Yoshimori is still grieving and unsure how to move pass the death of his friend. He finds himself in the presence of a certain demon tamer, where he may or may not find peace within his own turmoil filled thoughts of grief and uncertainty (One-Shot).


_**WARNING: SPOILER AHEAD **_

_**The following one-shot takes place during episode forty-two (42). If you have not yet seen/read to this point in the anime/manga, I suggest you postpone reading and come back to this story at a later time. A major supporting (or how I see things) main characters death is mourned. Please proceed with enjoyment ;) and of course the DISCLAIMER: I do Not OWN Kekkaishi or anything related to it**_

The streets and house's blurred into each other, become one of the same.

Yoshimori, with his hands in his pockets and a downcast face, watched his feet as he trudged forward. Tokine had told him he wasn't needed. Was it true? And not only that- Yoshimori had looked up and what he saw made him stop. It made him stop and stand where he now stood, staring.

It was an apartment.

"This was...Gen's place," Yoshimori spoke, though no one was around to listen but himself. Not too long ago, Gen had once occupied this apartment, but now...Yoshimori couldn't bring himself to even think it.

He stared, not sure for how long, when a women who looked to be in her thirties emerged from the balcony's sliding door. She held in her arms a basket.

"Hey. Well if it isn't Yoshimori."

Yoshimori gasped, shocked and surprised to see Atora standing on Gen's old balcony.

"What is Atora doing here?" Yoshimori asked, more to himself than anyone in particular.

* * *

"It's been a long time since we talked like this," said Atora, pouring tea for her and Yoshimori who sat across from her. Yoshimori stared at the table, not daring to look the demon tamer in the eyes.

"I think the last time was during the test. Here," she added, setting a cup of freshly pored tea in front of the boy.

"By the way, how are your cakes? Have you baked any new ones?"

"No," Yoshimori answered, still not looking up from the table.

"I haven't baked any cakes recently."

"What? Why not? Your cake was so delicious," Atora said, smiling. She had really enjoyed Yoshimori's cake from before, and found it hard to believe that he had not made a new one.

"Well I," Yoshimori hesitated.

"Yes?" Atora encouraged him to speak his mind.

Yoshimori merely answered, with a shake of his head,

"Nothing."

Atora smirked.

"I think I know." Yoshimori looked up, taken back by this. Did she really know what was on his mind? What he wanted to say?

"You have a big crush on me, don't you?" she exclaimed, a wild grin playing on her face.

"No! That's not it!" Yoshimori stated defensively. Atora laughed.

"Oh, I'm just pulling your leg!" she laughed harder.

"So, tell me." Yoshimori wanted so badly to tell Atora. Only, he was afraid.

"Well I-I'm really sorry." Atora was surprised, not expecting an apology.

"What? Why?" she questioned, her face expressing her confusion clearly and concisely. Yoshimori continued, his head bowed.

"If only I would've been stronger, Gen wouldn't have been..." Yoshimori couldn't bring himself to finish his thought. Atora smiled kindly at Yoshimori.

"Don't be silly. It's not you're fault that Gen died. There's no way you could have stopped it."

Yoshimori raised his head, finding the strength to look Atora in the face.

"But I-" the boy stammered.

"In fact, I have to tell you a secret. I'm jealous of you, Yoshimori," Atora said, seeing the evident and obvious surprise still present in his face.

"You said he smiled in his final moments, right?" Atora asked, knowing the answer, not expecting one from Yoshimori in the first place.

"You know what? Gen never smiled for me, not even once." Atora now turned her gaze to the clothes that blew in the wind on the clothes line on the balcony. Gen's uniform.

Yoshimori followed with his own eyes.

"I wish I could have seen that smile. To see Gen happy." Atora spoke with a longing tone, yet she still wore her smile on her face, despite the melancholy she felt in her heart.

* * *

Yoshimori thanked Atora for the tea, and for their visit. He began his walk home, as the sun had began to set. The sky filled with a brilliant and flawless orange and yellow.

'What have I been thinking lately?' he thought to himself. He sighed,

'Gen, I won't lose my way.. ever again.'

A new found determination showed in Yoshimori's eyes, and burned in his heart. He was ready to continue on down his own path of revenging his fallen comrade and friend. And he would do it whole-hearted.

**_I hope you take the time to leave a review! and I hope you enjoyed reading _**:)


End file.
